Rejection and New Confessions
by FireWolf13th
Summary: This story has my OC, Fire Wolf, and Phantom, Danny Phantom. They've gotten fed up with all the pining that Yami and Yugi have been doing and tired of the longing looks that they themselves are getting. The duel monsters need to get them to confess to each other before they do something stupid. Well, Yami and Yugi end up doing something stupid anyway...
1. chapter 1

**_AN. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Danny Phantom, but I do own Fire Wolf. I think that's obvious though._**

It was closing time at the Kame Game Shop. Only a few lights were on and Yugi was doing his part by doing inventory with Yami, unaware of the duel monster watching him from afar.

Fire, a dark monster, tapped her foot with pursed lips. The claws on the wolf paws she called feet clicked against the wood on the game shop floor lightly as she tapped one foot then switched to the other. Her silver eyes shone brightly under the artificial light while her flaming fur cast a bit more light and flickering shadows into the room. The wolf girl's tail flicked as irritation seeped into the frown on her face.

Phantom came up behind her and ran his hand over the wolf ears that were pinned to her jaggedly cut dark red with yellow and orange highlighted hair. Fire flinched before realizing who it was and relaxing as she adjusted her black leather jacket that matched her short black leggings. Then, irritation came back with a vengeance and she crossed her arms.

Phantom, a light monster, sighed, running a white leather gloved hand through his black and white hair. His glowing emerald eyes rested on the sight his partner was still watching. He snorted and in retaliation Fire rested a gold clawed hand on his shoulder, the claws pricking into his skin tight black shirt.

"Phantom, what are we going to do?" Yugi was mentally speaking with Yami who was standing beside him, unseen by everyone except Yugi, Phantom, and Fire. Neither one of them were stupid, they saw the longing glances they'd give each other, but Yami and Yugi also gave those glances to them.

Phantom shrugged and turned to look into her silver eyes, "I don't really know. Maybe we should sleep in their soul rooms tonight? You go inside Yami's room and I'll go to Yugi's. Divide and conquer."

Fire nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, besides, they love it when we do that."

Her partner nodded and used his black combat boot covered feet to kick off the ground to float to the duo.

"Hey, Yugi, Yami." He greeted. His dark half rolled her eyes and walked to where they were.

The wolf girl nodded in greeting. They were in the back of the shop so no one would be able to see them.

"Oh, hey Phantom, Fire. What do you need?" Yugi asked kindly, glancing at Phantom with an expression that made Fire want to tackle him to the ground and yell that Phantom was her's.

Phantom was able to stop her anger from touching the link they had with Yugi and Yami. (He didn't know what had brought it on, but he did have an idea.) No need to alarm them or have them ask what was wrong. Fire would most definitely tell them exactly what was wrong, whatever that was.

"We were wondering if we could sleep in your soul rooms." Fire said, keeping her tone even and calm with a hint of playfulness like it normally was. Yugi lit up while Yami smiled a little.

"I don't mind." Yami said, his gaze fixed on Phantom's dark half.

Yugi nodded in excitement, "Yeah, you don't have to ask. You're always welcome."

The duel monsters smiled despite how uncomfortable the looks they were getting made them.

"You're both welcome to spend a night with us in the rooms our link has provided as well." Phantom said with a small smile before flying off.

Fire sighed and shook her head, "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." With that she walked away in search of her partner so they could make up an actual plan.

Fire sighed as she walked through Yami's door. It had been a while since she last did this and it had also been a very long day. The wolf girl kicked the door shut behind her and stretched before walking forward...only to crash into Yami.

"Whoa!" She yelped, backing up. "Okay, what was that f-" Fire stopped talking when Yami's hands rested on her shoulders, using his thumbs to message them through her jacket. She swallowed thickly and looked at him with a questioning expression on her face.

"I have something I need to tell you." He said in a low, husky tone.

Meanwhile, Phantom was having a similar problem. Yugi had pressed him against the door and was now staring at him intently. The ghost boy shivered and pressed himself against the door even more than he had been.

"Uh, Yugi?"

The boy in question hummed lightly with a slight blush, "Phantom, I- I like you." The spirit internally groaned and felt like slamming his head against the wall until either his head split open or the wall was smashed to peices.

Back with Fire...

The wolf girl had just gotten the same confession, but in the form of a kiss. Yes, Yami was kissing her. He'd backed her up against the door and started kissing her. His hands were on either side of her head, pressed to the door while Fire felt the icy grip of lust start burning her insides like dry ice.

She growled and flipped their positions so that they were off of the only exit. Yami groaned and didn't notice how she opened the door with her tail.

Back with Phantom...

He wasn't sure how it happened. He'd been about to tell Yugi that it was Yami he should be confessing to! Now, he found himself stuck between Yugi and the door with Yugi kissing him.

However, they jumped apart when they felt something slam into the closed door.

Phantom gulped down much needed air and stumbled away from the heavy peice of wood before it swung open. Fire was on the other side and pushed Yami into Yugi after breaking what looked like a pretty intense make out session.

"You two need to confess and figure things out. Phantom and I will wait outside until you've finished." She turned on her heel and Phantom smiled slightly before trotting out of the room after her and closing the door.

Phantom smirked at Fire while she huffed, "What?"

"'What?' You were having a pretty serious make out session!" He laughed.

She growled, but a sly smirk made it's way onto her features, "Well, from your swollen lips and messed up hair I'd wager that you had one too." Phantom blushed a light green, sputtering a little, while his other half barked out a laugh.

Inside Yugi's room...

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. The silence was deafening and heavy.

Yugi cleared his throat, "You...You were attracted to Fire?"

Yami frowned, "Not her, but the light under the darkness." He paused, "You were attracted to Phantom?"

Yugi almost nodded, but after a moment he furrowed his brow, "No, now that you mention it, I was attracted to the implied danger. The darkness in his eyes when someone made him mad or talked about Fire as if she weren't his equal."

Yami nodded slightly before hesitatantly asking, "May I try something?"

Yugi looked confused, but nodded all the same. Yami licked his lips and moved so that he was standing in front of Yugi. Slowly, he leaned in, keeping his eyes on Yugi for any sign that his other half wanted him to stop. There was none so he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, kissing him gently.

Yugi's mind stalled. He'd seen beautiful darkness in Yami's eyes, but a kind gentleness as well.

The boy had been so blinded by his little crush on Phantom that he didn't see that Yami had always been there. His other half was his darkness, but also so much more than that.

Yugi snaked his arms around Yami's waist and let their mind link hang open. Yami groaned and opened his end up as well, pinning his little one to the wall.

Fire's dark and mysterious beauty had engulfed the light Yugi gave off, leaving only the twinkle she had in her silver eyes. Now that it was lifted though, he saw Yugi. Sweet, kind, innocent, amazing Yugi.

Yugi pressed his knee in between Yami's legs and he immediately retracted the thought of Yugi being completely innocent while his little light chuckled softly at the thought.

Fire and Phantom sighed in relief when they heard light moans coming from the room and felt the pleasure surging from the boys' link to them. Fire slammed up her mental shields so she couldn't feel it anymore and sighed with relief. Phantom had a blush on his face and the wolf girl snorted.

"You need to work on blocking things out." She said casually, walking toward Yami's room. Phantom grabbed her tail and yanked her back.

Fire yelped and fell back into his arms, "You need to work on paying attention to other people's emotions instead of blocking them out." She was about to ask why he'd said that when he kissed her.

Fire closed her eyes and moaned before muttering, "Took you long enough." Phantom groaned while a chuckle resonated in Fire's chest.

The next day at school Yugi told his friends about him and Yami while Fire and Phantom spent the day getting caught making out in broom closets and dark corners. Phantom swore up and down that it wasn't him who started it, but the blush on his face when asked gave him away.

Finally, light and darkness had united once again, but this time, they needed a little push from monsters with the same ability to bring blinding light and engulfing darkness.

 ** _AN. This is foreshadowing for what I'm going to post later. I hope you enjoy my first one-shot on here. I'm also on Wattpad and my user is FireWolf13th. That's a wrap! PS, this one-shot is not and will probably not be connected to the story I'm gonna post._**


	2. Caught!

**_AN. I wrote this because I thought it was funny. This really doesn't expand onto the story, I just thought it would be funny to see just what kind of positions Fire Wolf and Phantom were found in. I own nothing except my OC! Enjoy!_**

 **1\. Caught in a broom closet...**

It was just before school started. They had another 30 minutes before their first class started and Phantom had found the perfect way to spend it: making out with his dark half, his lover, his Fire Wolf.

Fire grunted when her back connected to the brick wall of the closet, "Ow! Did you have to push me so hard?"

Phantom ignored her and slowly closed the door with a small, 'click'.

The wolf girl rubbed the back of her head and he was sure that if she still had wolf ears they would be at least half mast, "What's going on with you anyway?"

She was just barely able to finish her sentence before he kissed her. The red head stiffened for a moment, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her light half's shoulders.

His hands rested on her hips and pinned her to the wall.

The ghost boy shuffled forward and pressed his lower half to her's, causing her to gasp and moan into the kiss. This gave him the opening he needed and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet with a sour tang and he decided that yes, he definitely loved kissing the plush pink lips of her human form just as much as the thin lips of her natural form.

Phantom shook of the idea, no, her natural form was way more exciting.

Fire groaned when he slammed her back into the wall again. His tongue caressed every inch of her mouth, mapping out where every tooth was.

The wolf girl let him play for a few minutes, but then it was her turn. Her hands moved down his chest and up his back. The wolf girl's finger nails grew out just a little as they scratched down her lover's back. The ghost shivered and pressed closer to her when she did it again.

Phantom broke the kiss, panting as he said, "You tease."

Fire laughed at him, but didn't get to reply because the door to the closet opened and Joey stood there, staring at them in shock.

The wolf girl saluted him with a grin, "Hey Joey! How's your morning?"

The blonde snapped out of it and chuckled nervously, "It woulda been betta if I hadn't seen this..."

She rolled her silver eyes while Phantom whined, resting his head on her shoulder, "You're just jealous that you have no one to make out with and if you hadn't noticed..." Fire took a deep breath, "I DIDN'T START THIS!!" Phantom jumped away from her and bolted from the closet.

The wolf hybrid huffed and dusted herself off, "So horny, I swear..."

She walked out of the closet and patted Joey's back, "See ya later."

 **2\. Caught in a darkish corner...**

Fire sighed as she sat down in the most secluded corner. She'd been trying to...not avoid Phantom, but wait until he was done being a horny idiot. Of course, that just wasn't gonna work.

The wolf girl stiffened mid-bite when she felt the sapphire orbs of his human form on her back. She slowly bit into her rabbit meat and scooted away from where she felt him. Fire glanced over to where she was scooting and cursed her luck when she saw that she was sitting next to a wall. Normally, that would be fine, in fact, she liked leaning her back against the walls, but today it screwed her over. Phantom slid into place next to her with an impish grin.

"Fire..." He purred. The wolf hybrid shook her head and aggressively bit another chunk of rabbit meat clean off of the bone.

"Fire..." He said again, trailing his fingers up her thigh. The girl in question nearly screamed in frustration when he dipped his fingers in between her legs to caress her inner thigh.

Fire sighed through her nose as she swallowed, hyper aware of the eyes on her, "Yes Phantom?"

The ghost pressed closer to her, his eyes flashing toxic green, "Wanna have some fun?"

She pursed her lips, "You are horny as fuck so no. I'm saving mine for later tonight."

Phantom pouted at her, "Please?"

The wolf girl muttered curses under her breath, but didn't stop her light half from leaning in and capturing her lips. The kiss started off slow and passionate, but quickly gained heat when Phantom buried his fingers in her jaggedly cut dark red hair. The fingers on his right hand massaged one of the spots her ears would be while he trailed the other down her spine and ghosted over where her tail would be connected to her tail bone.

Fire moaned into his mouth and opened up for him, her hands running up and down his chest before settling near his nipples. Her thumbs flicked them idly and the raven haired boy groaned.

Neither of them noticed Yugi walk up, his cheeks tinted pink, "Uh, guys?"

Fire opened one silver eye to look at him, showing that she was listening.

"Lunch is over." He explained. The wolf girl groaned and broke the kiss.

"Great, now I'm gonna be starving the entire day!" She grumbled, grabbing her uneaten lunch.

The wolf girl casually walked next to Yugi and out the door like nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Phantom sat there in shock, staring at the doorway even after his dark half had left.

"What just happened?" He asked himself rhetorically. Then, he shook his head in exasperation. What just happened was typical Fire Wolf behavior. Why had he even asked himself that?


End file.
